You know you love me
by WWEslash84
Summary: Keiko is the newest wwe diva and is very excited about her dream coming true. then she finds love.


Keiko, just a regular 22 year old woman. Beautiful and enthusiastic, yet timid in a way but has a very bubbly personality once she opens up to people. From the moment she saw professional wrestling on television, she fell in love, not knowing that he dream would come true.

 _"So, are you ever going to get the courage to talk to him…?"_ Paige asked.

The petit olive skinned woman blushed deeply, turning away timidly as her hand went over her mouth, the long raven curls fell loosely, shielding her face. Paige was silent, chuckling silently.

 _"Keiko…?"_

Paige poked the female's bare shoulder repeatedly. Keiko shoed her hand away.

 _"I don't know Paige…what if I scare him away…?"_ Keiko sighed.

 _"You won't scare him away…all you have to do is at least say hello…?"_ She replied.

 _"Oh, he probably won't even talk to me at all…I'm no good at starting conversations…?"_ Keiko chuckled nervously.

 _"Come on now Keiko…Dolph isn't like that…he's a total sweetheart…"_

 _"I bet he is…"_ Keiko giggled.

Paige clearly saw the look on Keiko's face, she was in love, thus, didn't want it to be known by anybody. Footsteps were heard from down the hallway as Paige turned to see the obvious, stepping forward as she walked off.

 _"Paige…where are you…"_ Keiko was stopped at mid-sentence.

 _"I gotta go…you two have fun…"_ Paige winked.

Keiko could only part her lips as Paige was already gone, stopping as she was instantly confused for a moment. The footsteps were louder then she quickly turned to see Dolph heading towards her. She became wide-eyed at his sight, her whole face as red as blood, and her heart beating in her chest fast enough to be heard by her. She froze as the bleach blonde male stopped in front of her. Keiko was shocked and at the same time embarrassed for some reason. A smile appeared on Dolph's face as he held a large hot pink bow in front of her. Keiko's eyes were still wide, her sight only traveling to the bow then back up at him.

 _"I was looking all over for you…you dropped this…"_ Dolph said.

Keiko was completely silent as she stepped back, reaching her shaky hands forward, taking the ribbon back.

 _"Thank you…I…didn't realize I dropped it…"_ Keiko stuttered.

 _"No problem…hey, you put on a great match today…you're so awesome in the ring…"_ Dolph replied.

Keiko quivered as she blushed even more. She hung her head down, fidgeting with the ruffles of the bow nervously. She couldn't bear to look at him due to the fear of embarrassing herself.

 _"Thank you…"_ She replied.

Keiko took a moment until she finally realized his comment to her. The female's head bolted upward.

 _"Wait…you actually watched me…?"_ She asked.

Dolph chuckled.

 _"Well…yeah…"_ He replied.

Keiko was a bit humiliated by her question as she bit her bottom lip, stepping back from him.

 _"Crap…I'm sorry… I'm embarrassing myself…"_ She said.

 _"Oh no…Keiko, you're not embarrassing yourself at all…"_

Dolph stepped forward, thus, Keiko kept stepping back, and tripping over her own two feet as a gasp escaped her. Before she could fall back, Dolph reached in, catching her in his arms. Keiko's body got chills as she again froze like ice. It was silent as she was now cradled in the male's arms, his body pressed to hers. Keiko felt like fainting, her body growing weak as she melted. Dolph looked deeply into her dark eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the urge to kiss him deeply, thus, she did so. She crashed her lips into his, taking Dolph's lips deeply. Without hesitation, he kissed back. Shockwaves ran down Keiko's spine as Dolph's hands slowly caressed her back, his fingers so chilling to her. Dolph lifted her upward, backing into the wall without breaking the kiss. Keiko's hands were pressed onto Dolph's chest, softly caressing him. Her body stiffened as she got that obvious feeling she loved, causing a muffled moan to slip. Their lips part and Keiko looked at him as she breathed heavily.

 _"Dolph…are we going to….?"_ Keiko stuttered.

 _"Only if you want to…"_ The male replied sweetly.

Keiko was silent, hesitant to tell him that she wanted him inside. Her body quivered as she was beyond nervous, suddenly feeling his soft lips on her temple.

 _"Whenever you're ready…I'm ready…no need to rush…baby…"_ He whispered.

A gasp escaped Keiko as she grew heated. Her eyes closed, his sweet voice now permanently copied into her mind. She was so close to losing it as her nails dug into his clothed flesh, earning a groan from Dolph. Keiko wasn't going to pass this up, she needed him badly.

 _"Dolph…I want to…please…"_

Keiko panted lightly, her voice soft yet sweet. She was very eager, wanting Dolph to take her, have her all to himself.

 _"You want what…? You have to tell me…?"_ Dolph said.

Keiko bit her bottom lip. Before she could turn away, Dolph caught her face, turning it to his.

 _"Look at me baby…tell me yourself…what you want…?"_

 _"I want you…"_ Keiko replied.

 _"Be more specific…"_ Dolph said.

 _"Dolph…"_ Keiko pouts.

 _"Baby…"_

Dolph's voice was husky as he purred with lust. Keiko was lost in his beautiful icy orbs as she caressed his rugged cheeks, moving her hands up his temples and to his crown, entangling her fingers in his faded bleached locks.

 _"Fuck me Dolph…please fuck me baby…"_

Keiko moaned, bringing her strawberry lips to his, brushing them gently. Dolph's hands traveled to her ass, firmly cupping it as Keiko winced with pure pleasure.

 _"That's the first time I have ever heard you cuss the whole time I've known you…that really turned me on…"_ Dolph breathed.

 _"Do you want me to cuss at you…?"_ Keiko asked nervously.

 _"You can talk dirty to me…"_ Dolph chuckled.

Keiko began to feel a bit more comfortable around him, biting her bottom lip as she cracked a smile so sweet, Dolph melted.

 _"God, you're so cute…"_ Dolph said.

Keiko traced her index down the middle of his chest.

 _"Let's find a room…So you can eat my clit while I suck your cock baby…make me cum…?"_ Keiko giggled lustfully.

Dolph's eyes widened at her words, his face crimson as he felt his cock grow even more, throbbing as he ached to get it wet.

 _"Fuck baby…let's go then…"_ Dolph groaned.

The two walked off. Dolph guided her out to the parking lot, approaching an empty limo as Dolph checked to see if it was unlocked and it was. Keiko giggled as she burned with arousal.

 _"Car sex…? It's going to be even hotter fucking in here than in a regular old room…Oh baby…"_ Keiko moaned.

Dolph pulled her close, taking the small female into his strong arms as his lips deeply met hers. They kissed so forcefully, so heated. Keiko pulled away from Dolphs lips, her teeth hooked to his bottom lip as she let go then crawled into the back, giving the male a little show as she pulled her ruffled skirt up. Dolph lost it as he couldn't stand how hot he was growing. Dolph crawled inside after her, closing the door shut. Keiko was still bent over, being caught off guard as Dolph's hand firmly landed on her ass, causing her to jump.

 _"Dolph!"_ Keiko moaned.

The blonde male place both of his hands on her hips, pulling her ass to his face. They were now in the sixty nine position. Keiko was already at her breaking point. Dolph's sensual touches drove her to insanity as she began to knead and rub on the male's cock.

 _"Dolph…god Dolph…eat me…eat me…eat me…"_ She moaned with pure bliss.

 _"Relax…"_ Dolph teased playfully.

Keiko was growing very impatient, moving her ass in his face, grinding Dolph's face. He stopped her movement, biting on the hem of her panties as he teased her.

 _"Want some tongue huh, baby…?"_ Dolph mumbled.

 _"Give it to me now…Dolph god damn it…"_

Keiko's moans filled the vehicle so well, so clear. Dolph peeled her panties from her flesh, tossing them to the floor board. It was dim as beams from the lights shined through the windows, making Keiko's womanhood clearly visible to him. Dolph entered two fingers inside of her. Keiko winced, squealing was her reaction to her walls being stretched so quickly.

 _"Ooohh!"_ Keiko cried with pleasure.

As Dolph slowly pumped in and out of her wet walls, the sound was obviously noticeable, a squishing sound so loud. That alone caused Dolph's cock to pulse.

 _"Hear that baby…? You're so wet…"_ Dolph purred.

Dolph grit his teeth, inhaling deeply as his cock was released from its tight prison. Sudden warmth made him lose it as Keiko sank down on his length, pushing every inch of him down her throat.

 _"Holy shit babe!"_ Dolph moaned.

Her head bobbed up and down fast, sucking Dolph hard, her lips smacked loudly, mixing with her muffled moans. Her hips moved upward, signaling him to take her. Dolph moved closer, his lips clamping down on her womanhood. He sucked on her swollen bud. He pulled away and repeated a few more times, then he began to work her with his tongue. Flicking at her clit then proceeding by circling it slowly. Keiko was long gone, a long and high pitched moan so muffled escaped her as he pulled away from his cock, popping her lips at the tip. She exhaled loudly then gasping. She was dancing with extreme lustful pleasure and ecstasy as Dolph ate her out so well. Damn it felt so amazing, she thought. Keiko rammed her hips backwards as Dolph's lips again clamped down on her swollen clit, his hands cupped her ass, circling them around and around firmly. His lips popped as he pulled away, watching her leak with wetness.

 _"You ready for me to put it inside baby…?"_ Dolph breathed.

Keiko said nothing, rotating herself around as she straddled the male's waist. She panted heavily, bending down to take his lips, deeply French kissing him. She clearly tasted herself on him and grew hotter. Keiko slowly broke the kiss.

 _"Let me bounce on your cock Dolph…"_ She moaned.

Fuck. Dolph thought as he could no longer wait, placing his hands under her ass, lifting her up over his throbbing length. Keiko's hands were pressed against his chest as she lowered herself onto his cock. She winced to his thickness, stretching her out even more than his fingers did.

 _"Dolph!"_

The blonde shushed her sweetly as he caressed her thighs to comfort her as she adjusted to his size. Keiko wasn't going to wait, pumping up and down slowly, and grinding occasionally on his cock. Her wetness was heard, Dolph was soaked in her juices, throwing his head back, his eyes tightly closed, and his teeth sinking into the bottom of his mouth. Keiko's head was thrown back as well while riding him slowly, her breaths so heavy and repeated. She picked up her pace, running with it as she bounced on him faster, slamming herself back down onto him hard. The sounds mixed so well together, her ass slapping against his thighs, fucking him. Dolph lost himself within this fiery session as he began to moan right along with her.

 _"So fucking tight!"_ Dolph moaned.

Keiko's head sank back even more as she began to ride even harder, her moans now louder, repeated and high pitched. Her nails dug into his chest as well as her force on his body, causing Dolph to lightly bounce with her. The vehicle was clearly jumping, obviously giving their rough and lustful lovemaking away to anybody that would enter the parking lot. Keiko's moans turned into wines as Dolph looked up at her with concern.

 _"Baby…?"_ He breathed.

 _"Dolph I want to cum so bad…"_ Keiko breathed.

With that said, Dolph rolled on top of her, placing Keiko's legs on his burly shoulders as he began pounding into her hard. Keiko's moans became cracked to Dolph's forceful pumping. Keiko threw her arms above her head as her hands were tightly pressed against the door of the limo. Dolph's eyes were plastered to her jumping breasts, biting his bottom lip, desperately wanting to rip her top off.

 _"Lose your shirt baby…"_ Dolph demanded.

Keiko lifted her head up as Dolph slowed down, but didn't stop. Her hands began to weakly work her top, pulling it over her head and dropping it to the floor board. Keiko's eyes didn't leave him while she reach behind her back, unhooking her lacey bra, her breasts falling to the gravity. In under a second, it was on the floor board right along with her shirt. She laid back down, Dolph taking the chance to move her legs, wrapping them around his waist and bending over her. He went back to pounding her hard. Keiko melted back to her state of insanity as Dolph's lips found her neck, trailing hungry kisses down lower and lower until he stopped at one of her breasts, nibbling on her puffy brownish bud. Keiko gasped to the sensation that tickled her with pleasure.

 _"I can't let you go just yet baby…"_ Dolph whispered.

 _"Please…"_ Keiko cried.

Keiko's nipple was now between Dolph's soft lips, driving her over the edge as he began to suck and pull away, repeating this action. He never broke his pattern, thrusting into her fast and hard, suddenly setting the female off.

 _"God Dolph! My spot! Right there!"_ Keiko screamed.

The blonde continued to tease her bud, not forgetting the other and taking that one as well, suckling ever so perfectly. Her back arced under him, causing Dolph to go in deeper, ringing Keiko's bell.

 _"Yes Dolph! Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

Dolph groaned to her praises, feeling her walls tighten around his pulsing cock. Soon she submitted, squeezing her warm juices all over him as she cried out.

 _"I'm coming baby I'm fucking coming!"_ Keiko panted loudly.

It only took Dolph a few more thursts until he quickly pulled out of her, shooting his fresh load all over her thighs.

 _"Fuck!"_

The blonde male crashed, falling on top of Keiko as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both panted with pure exhaustion, catching their breaths, and slowly entering their afterglow. Keiko stroked Dolph's hair, burying her face into his damp crown. She sighed.

 _"I can't believe we just had sex…"_ Keiko started.

 _"And it was freaking amazing…"_ Dolph breathed.

 _"Well…since we've already gotten this far…I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now…"_ Keiko stuttered.

 _"You can tell me anything baby…"_

 _"I love you so much Dolph…please tell me that you feel the same way for me…"_

Dolph lifted himself up, dipping his head down and kissing her lips deeply.

 _"Of course I feel the same way…you're the one I wanted ever since I first saw you…"_ Dolph replied.

Keiko blushed deeply, pulling him into another kiss that suddenly was interrupted by a knock at the window. Keiko pushed Dolph off of her as she was startled, quickly grabbing her clothes with one hand as the other covered her chest.

 _"Shit! Somebody caught us…"_ Keiko panicked.

 _"Calm down Baby…"_ Dolph said.

The blonde straightened up as he cracked the door only to see a curious Dean peeking inside. Dolph shoved the male away before he caught a glimpse of Keiko, getting out and shutting the door behind him.

 _"Dude…what the hell are you doing here…?"_ Dolph spat.

 _"Whoa man…I didn't know there were people in there until I saw how foggy the windows were…why the hell are you and the new diva in there anyways…?"_ Dean asked.

 _"You better keep your mouth shut, all right…?"_ Dolph breathed.

Dean's eyes widened as a big smile appeared on his face, blushing deeply.

 _"I swear Dean…"_

 _"Dolph got a little lucky didn't he…?"_

 _"Dude, fuck off! You can't tell anybody about this…"_

 _"Come on…why are you so damned embarrassed…? You just got your dick wet dude…"_ Dean chuckled.

 _"I said shut up about it!"_ Dolph snapped.

 _"Keiko isn't it…you're a lucky man for bagging a hot one…little woman too…I hope you let her take a ride…"_ Dean teased.

 _"Just stay quiet! I want this to be a secret between us for now…"_ Dolph said.

 _"Why…? Got a girlfriend you're cheating on or something…?"_ Dean asked.

 _"No…idiot! We just had sex in somebody's limo in the parking lot of the arena…"_ Dolph snapped.

 _"Oh…you definitely got a point there…"_

 _"Exactly…now keep your mouth shut!"_

 _"All right, all right… hey, congrats on the new girlfriend by the way…"_ Dean said.

 _"Thanks…"_ Dolph replied.

 **{Mixed feelings about continuing it...should i continue this story or no?}**


End file.
